Decorative lamps currently available in the market generally produce chasing and flashing effects with four outputs and eight functions. However, the effects produced by these decorative lamps are monotonous, and the wiring arrangement of these decorative lamps is complicated and casts numerous wires. Also, this type of decorative lamps does not allow for mass production, and therefore, does not satisfy the market demand.